


Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place: Episode 2

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Falling Into Place [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Abuse, Stalking, Strained Friendships, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Three friends navigate a difficult time together as they face unexpected encounters, a dangerous stalker, violence, monsters of the past and also, love. Can they come out on top with their friendship and relationships intact?
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Jenn Murphy/Original Male Character, Lyla Park/Original Male Character
Series: Falling Into Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588237
Kudos: 5





	1. I: Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange 2 story, much like the games, this first chapter will be a recap of a number of scenes from the previous story.

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 1**

In the Previous Episode of Falling Into Place…

Her father did let her go, by throwing her to the floor.

“I’ve honestly had enough of your shit, you act like you’re so superior, you forget you’re the dropout loser, at least your brother still goes to school. At least he’ll make something of himself.” Her father spat.

Picking herself up, Cassidy snarled. “Yeah, I’m sure he will, just like you, a racist bigoted asshole something.”  
  
“BITCH!” Her father yelled, with a vicious smack across her face. “We are the only ones that see how things truly are, we’re not the bigots, we’re the ones who can see the danger those sort of people cause.”  
  
Cassidy just walked away, she’d heard all his lies and false justifications before, he ignored her shouting after her and barricaded herself in her room.

XXXXX

She grimaced and shook her head, she had no other choice, at once she began working through her room and then, finally, with her backpack fully stocked, slung over her back along with her guitar in it’s case. Her father was downstairs still, talking to her brother by the sounds of it. She had no idea about her mother, but didn’t care, her mother didn’t care about her anyway. So, taking her chance, she opened her window and clambered out, lowering herself to the ground before hurrying away, she had no choice now but to run away and she knew exactly where to go.

XXXXX

Cassidy bit her lip as she looked around, she had been following Finn’s directions but she couldn’t find the shelter she had been told about. She knew what it looked like thanks to Finn, but she didn’t see any buildings that matched his description.

“Um, excuse me, are you okay?”

Startled by the voice she turned quickly. But then she relaxed when she saw to her relief it was just a couple of local boys who looked concerned, one was around her age, the other younger and she guessed from their similar appearances that they were brothers.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I’m just...” She replied, trying to compose herself. “I’m just trying to find somewhere...”

The younger boy tilted his head. “Somewhere?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m looking for a shelter that’s supposed to be near here and...”

The older boy reacted at once. “Oh yeah, I’ve, I’ve heard of that place, it’s not too far from here. Just a couple of streets away. It’s uh, you turn right at the crossroads there...”

He gestured towards the end of the street.

He then continued. “Then it’s just, first left and you can’t miss it.”  
  
Cassidy smiled at that. “Ah, was close, thanks. Oh, I’m Cassidy by the way.”  
  
Sean Diaz, this is my brother, Daniel.” The teen boy introduced them both.

Cassidy smiled and nodded before continuing to make her way to the shelter.

XXXXX

The figure smiled happily, feeling overjoyed as their true love, Kyle Sherman just finished sending a message on his phone, smiling lightly. He was taking a short break from playing a video game to text Jenn and help himself to a snack. Like Jenn he was unaware he was being watched by the figure who eyed him hungrily through the window.

‘Just look at him, so lovely, such a lovely face, those eyes...that amazing body, those legs… Oh I just want to take him right now...’ They thought. ‘But, restraint, restraint, I need to control myself.’

The figure knew they needed to play this right and as they watched Kyle send another text they shrugged. He was likely texting his friends, the shy nerd or the Diaz boy, both not bad looking, but they couldn’t hold a candle to Kyle Sherman as far as the figure was concerned.

XXXXX

Finally, Kyle decided he needed to bring something else up.

“So, what about you Jamie?” He asked casually.

Jamie started, looking confused. “Huh, what about me?”

Kyle shrugged. “C’mon. You know what I mean, how are things between you and Lyla?”  
  
Jamie predictably went red at that. “Kyle, seriously...”  
  
“No, I’m serious man. Why haven’t you said anything yet, Sean and I told you, you should go for it.” Kyle told him. “You like her, maybe...more than like her, it’s obvious. Just...”  
  
Jamie sighed. “I can’t Kyle, you...you know what I’m like. I want to, but...but I...every time I even think about it I just...I freak out and...worry and, and...”

“Jamie, whoa, whoa, calm down dude.” Kyle jumped in, worried about his friend.

Jamie tensed, realizing he was getting worked up again. “Sorry, I just...”  
  
Kyle shook his head. “Jamie, listen man, I know it’s scary...believe me, I was terrified when I asked Jenn out on the date. But, I know you can do it, you just need to remember...I’ll be backing you and when he hears, I know Sean will too. Also, remember, at worst, Lyla will just wanna remain friends.”  
  
“I um...I guess you’re right, I never, I never thought about that.” He admitted. “Thanks Kyle, I just...I needed that, yeah, yeah, you’re right.”  
  
Kyle smiled and nodded. “There we go, that’s the spirit.”  
  
Jamie smiled back. “Yeah, I...I’ll ask her...tomorrow, at school.”  
  
“Sounds good, you’ve got this, Jamie, trust me.” Kyle told him. “Think it about, you’ll most likely be planning your own date soon.”  
  
Jamie couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Guess you’re right. Well, until then...”  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement and, with Jamie’s confidence restored, the two friends resumed their video game, continuing to hang out, all with hope for tomorrow, that Jamie would finally find his courage and that said courage would be rewarded.

XXXXX

It was her worst fear, having anything to do with her father ever again. It was after his actions that Lyla found her insomnia getting worse. Including times that when she was able to drift off to sleep, she’d wake up from nightmares that kept her up for the rest of the night.

‘I just can’t escape it...it’s there, clawing at my mind, hearing the door creak open, to know that he might be trying something to...to...’ She thought, shuddering.

The hated the thought of having anything more to do with her father, after he had spent months sexually abusing her before being arrested and her and her mother moving to the house they currently live in, that had been three years ago and ever since then they had been in contact with the liaison officer on a monthly basis who kept them updated of any changes involving her father’s imprisonment and any potential dangers.

XXXXX

Their date consisted of spending time together, going around town and even parts of the city and so Sean was able to show Cassidy around Seattle, share what he knew about the place and they even spent time together chatting, talking about each other.

“So…?” Cassidy said. “It’s just you, your brother and your dad?”

Sean nodded. “Yeah, mom bailed on us years ago.”

“Just, disappeared, not a word?” She gasped.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, since then, it’s just been the three of us.”

Cassidy nodded slowly. “Wow...”  
  
“What about you?” He asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if...”  
  
Cassidy shook her head. “It’s cool, really. Not much to tell...Dad was a drunk and a racist asshole, beat up the only other boyfriend I ever had because he wasn’t white. My brother was just as bad, actually threatened to kill me if I ever did anything to disgrace the family like that again...Mom didn’t do shit as usual.”

“Whoa I...geez, Cass, I’m sorry.” Sean stammered.

Cassidy shrugged. “Ah, it’s alright, it’s why I ran away. Anyway, I’m happier now.”  
  
She grinned and took Sean’s hand, gently guiding him onwards. Allowing a smile of his own to form, Sean let himself be led by Cassidy as they made their way down the street. Enjoying their date and allowing their painful memories to recede behind them as they did so.

XXXXX

With a shaky breath, she hit the call button and put the phone to her ear, waiting anxiously. Finally, after a pause, the phone was answered.

“Lyla?”  
  
She bit her lip, worried all over again as she noted the grogginess in his voice. “Jamie, I’m sorry to wake you, I just...”  
  
But when he spoke again, he sounded much more alert. “Are you okay, you sound...upset?”  
  
“I can’t…I can’t sleep, my insomnia is kicking in hard and...” She admitted at last.

“Lyla...” Jamie whispered. “I’m so sorry, I wish, I wish I could do something, be there, I mean...”  
  
She smiled at that, touched by his concern. Just hearing his words raised her spirits.

“It’s okay, I just...it’s enough to know you care. I just really needed someone to talk to and...I feel bad waking you up, but...I couldn’t think of anyone else at that moment, and...” She tried to explain.

Jamie’s reply was calm. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Like I said, I want to help, just wish I could do more than just, talk.”  
  
“I know...me too.” She admitted.

XXXXX

Kyle checked his watch, worriedly, before looking around again, concerned.

‘That’s odd, where’s Jenn...we were supposed to meet up here an hour ago...this isn’t like her, she’s never late.’ He wondered. ‘I don’t know...something doesn’t seem right here.’

He bit his lip, looking around once more before pacing back and forth for a moment.

Finally he shook his head. ‘Okay, now this is just getting too freaky, Jenn is never late and if she is, she’d text or call me. This is not right but what could...I need to do something.’

With a heavy sigh he finally realized, Jenn wasn’t going to show up, but something did not add up. He couldn’t help but wonder why she wouldn’t turn up.

‘Something must have happened to her…?’ He figured eventually. ‘But what...urgh, man I don’t...I need to figure this out...but first...’

He quickly pulled out his phone and tried to call Jenn, her phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Kyle lowered his phone grimly; fear gripping at his heart; now he was sure something was wrong. So he quickly called the next person he intended to call, they answered promptly enough.

“Kyle?”  
  
“Sean, I need your help.” Kyle said at once. “I need you to call Jamie and Lyla and meet up with me at my house. Something’s wrong here.”  
  
Sean hesitated but then replied. “Alright, alright, we’ll see you there.”  
  
With that they hung up and Kyle began heading home, hoping that his fears were wrong.

XXXXX

With that he was suddenly grabbed, startled as an arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms and another hand clamped a sweet smelling cloth over his mouth and nose.

‘Shit, chloroform, it’s gotta be, what was used on Jenn!?’ Kyle’s mind raced. “MMMMMM!”

He reacted at once, struggling and managed to slip an arm free and elbow the stalker, knocking them back. Coughing and trying to regain his balance after nearly being drugged to sleep, Kyle groaned and then froze, eyes wide as he finally saw the stalker, glaring at him, clad in a black mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse and black heels. The stalker was none other than Laura Williams.

XXXXX

This was his only chance. So he ran up the stairs and quickly checked. Laura was still out cold, so he burst into the upper office and hurried over to the hole in the floor. He quickly lowered herself down and dropped into the room below.

“MMMMMMMM!”

He hurried to her at once. “I’m here, Jenn, I’m here!”

He quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth.

“Kyle, you, I...I...” She burst out.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He told her softly.

He began tugging at her bonds, trying to get her free. But then he heard the noises outside and then Laura’s voice.

“No Kyle, you are mine, I won’t let that slut take you from me!”

He reacted at once and Jenn cried out. “Kyle, no!”  
  
Kyle rushed to the gun, trying to at least knock it aside. Jenn screamed, Laura opened the door, resulting in the gun firing and Kyle gasped.

He couldn’t believe how close he had come to being shot himself, he had only just, narrowly, knocked the gun aside before it could fire. Laura stood, staring in shock at what had nearly happened. Jenn stared, wide-eyed, breathless, then came the shouts as the police arrived.

XXXXX

Returning to Jenn’s room after seeing and reassuring his mother, Kyle smiled widely as he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed now and seemed in better spirits already, some colour was returning to her face as well.

“Hey, you’re looking better.” He said.

She nodded. “Yeah, feel better too, I should be let out of here tomorrow. They just wanna keep me overnight to keep an eye on me, make sure everything is fine.”

Kyle also nodded, understanding. As he sat down Jenn sighed and shook her head.

“Well, you just missed my family, they were here to see me, make sure everything was alright...” She paused and then added. “Dad’s getting more and more edgy, we can’t put this off forever, sooner or later, you’re gonna have to meet him.”  
  
“I agree, we can’t dance around it forever. We need to meet each other’s families properly, as a couple.” Kyle agreed with a shrug.

Jenn could tell from his expression he was just hoping that the meeting would go well. She certainly hoped so too. At the very least she took solace in the fact that her mother and brother’s presence would hopeful temper her dad’s usual overprotective tendencies. At the very least she had hopes and it was thanks to Kyle saving her from Laura Williams, that she could have those hopes. That she was still, well and truly, alive.


	2. II: Fraternal Issues

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 2**

Smiling lightly to himself, glad that things had begun to improve lately, Sean Diaz finished getting dressed, having pulled on a pair of denim jeans, a white T-shirt and his favourite blue hoodie, notable for it’s wolf design and the word Squad written on it. He just finished pulling on his black sneakers and stood up from his bed.

‘ _Everything has become better lately, Jenn and Kyle have recovered from what Ms. Williams did to them...’_ He reflected. _‘Jamie and Lyla are happy and then...Cassidy and I...’_

He smiled lightly at the thought of his girlfriend, their, unorthodox relationship was something he wasn’t used to, but he enjoyed it.

He smiled wider. _‘She’s incredible, amazing singer, laid back and always seems able to make me laugh. She’s beautiful, talented, she has such a different outlook of the world around her from everybody else.’_

Just thinking about all this made him even happier and he stood, ready to go and meet Cassidy as they had arranged earlier. But as he exited his room he nearly walked right into his brother.  
“Whoa, sorry Daniel.”

Daniel quickly stepped back. “Sean, I...oh...”

Daniel trailed off as he looked Sean up and down, dusting off his own clothes. A pair of denim jeans, a red T-shirt under an unbuttoned blue plaid flannel shirt and white and blue sneakers.

He also noticed that Daniel was looking a little put out.

“Daniel?”

His brother shook his head. “You’re going out with her again, aren’t you?”  
  
“Um, yeah...” Sean replied before sighing. “Daniel, you’re not still...”

Daniel immediately spoke up. “Sean, you know I can’t...she’s not good for you, she’s trouble and...”  
  
“Daniel, enough, you don’t even know her, you met her once and now you’re judging her.” Sean protested.

“I just, I don’t feel I can trust her, I don’t know how you can...” Daniel continued. “She’s a runaway...ran away from home, is in that shelter...she wouldn’t do that unless there was trouble, that she...”

Sean shook his head. “Or maybe, she was _in_ trouble, and had to get away so she could be safe.”

But Daniel was undeterred. “In which case she’s dangerous...okay, not her fault in that case, but, still...”  
  
Sean grimaced, he had to admit Daniel had a point there. But still, for his brother to judge his girlfriend based purely on that.

“Daniel, I...that isn’t nice, or fair.” He said as calmly as he could. “You wouldn’t like it someone judged you without even knowing you, just making assumptions about you, would you?”

Daniel paused and that, before shaking his head. “That isn’t what I meant, I just...It’s you I’m worried about Sean, you could be in danger and, and...”

Sean groaned. “Daniel, I’ll be fine. Listen, even if there is danger, Cassidy and I can handle it. But you need to stop judging Cassidy for things she has no control over.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right Sean...but what concerns me, you’re not yourself anymore...she’s turning you into something you’re not.” Daniel replied sadly.

Then, before Sean could protest or say anything else, Daniel turned and entered his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sean in stunned silence.

Finally, shaking his head, Sean walked over to the door and paused, looking back at Daniel’s room.

‘ _Daniel, what is wrong with you, why are you acting like this...this isn’t like you?’_ He wondered worriedly to himself.

B ut it seemed, no matter how hard he tried  to get through to Daniel, he just couldn’t make any headway. Troubled by this he left to go and meet Cassidy and hope that he could figure out some sort of solution to all of this.


	3. III: Sharing Concerns

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 3**

Sean smiled widely as he approached the shelter and saw Cassidy seated on the steps. She was leaning back, hands out behind her to brace herself, looking up at the sky, dressed casually as ever in a pair of faded cargo pants, a black tank-top and black ankle boots. A brown hoodie was strew across her lap. She smiled upon seeing Sean and waved.

“Yo, was wondering when you’d get here.”  
  
Sean nodded. “Yeah, sorry, got a little bit...held up.”

His smile faltered as he remembered exactly why he got held up. Cassidy noticed this and it caught her attention immediately.

“Sean?”

He sighed. “I just...”

Shaking her head she stood up, holding the hoodie in one hand while reaching out to touch his shoulder with the other.  
  
“Sean, you can tell me.” She said gently. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Bowing his head Sean admitted. “It’s Daniel, he...he’s getting all worked up about us.”  
  
“Us, you mean…?” Cassidy began, sounding shocked.

Sean nodded and Cassidy froze, that was something she never actually considered.

“What?” She gasped. “But that’s...why would he even?”  
  
Sean sighed again, heavily this time and, sensing he wasn’t sure where to begin, Cassidy guided him back to the steps and they both sat down. Silence reigned between them for a while as Sean tried to think how to explain things. Meanwhile Cassidy was reeling from the revelation, she had only ever met Sean’s brother once and he had seemed nice enough. So why now was he suddenly so upset about her, especially as they didn’t really know each other.

Finally Sean shook his head and explained.

“He just feels...I don’t know, anxious I guess. Jealous maybe, as I’m not spending as much time with him as I used to.” He admitted. “But he’s been really edgy about us, keeps thinking you’re...a danger or something.”  
  
Cassidy bit her lip. “Ah, okay, um...well, to be fair he’s not entirely wrong. I mean, I did tell you about my family and...”  
  
“Yeah, but, you came here to get away from them, they shouldn’t...” Sean protested.

“But they’re still out there, and no doubt furious that I ran away...my dad especially. So I’d say that makes me a dangerous person to be around.” Cassidy explained.

Sean shook his head. “Only if he finds you and how would he do that, I mean, unless you left some kind of trail, he...”

“Don’t underestimate him, he’s a stubborn bastard.” Cassidy remarked. “I get your point, but...who knows...I doubt I’ll be able to evade him forever.”

“So you’re saying Daniel is right?”

Cassidy shrugged. “I’m saying he’s confused and worried and is right in some ways. But others...I really thought it was obvious that I’m a victim of my father and...”

“But he hardly knows you, he just...keeps making assumptions.” Sean burst out.”

Cassidy sighed and shrugged. “Yeah, I know...that’s what I was thinking too...We’ll have to do something about this, somehow.”

Sean nodded. “Okay, yeah, we’ll think of something.”  
  
Cassidy nodded, hoping that things would work out, the last thing she wanted was to be responsible for things going sour between Sean and his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie Townley smiled lightly to himself as he dusted off his clothes, a simple pair of denim jeans, a red T-shirt and white sneakers. He had simply been enjoying a casual day, hanging out with his girlfriend, Lyla Park. She was seated on the park bench next to him, also dressed simply in a pair of black pants with a grey long sleeved T-shirt and white and black sneakers. They had been enjoying the day together, yet Jamie couldn’t help but feel something was on Lyla’s mind. She seemed to occasionally lose the smile and cheer she had while they were hanging out, she’d seem to be lost in thought, gazing into the distance.

“Um, Lyla, is everything okay, I mean…?” He began, uncertain.

Lyla started but then sighed. “I’m okay, sorry Jamie, I was just...my mind was elsewhere.”

“Is there, anything I can do, I mean, I just...” Jamie began, worried.

“Oh um...” Lyla bit her lip, worried. _‘Should I tell him, I mean, I’ve not told anybody, never wanted anybody to know...But...Jamie and I are together, we’re in love, but how can we remain like that, if we can’t trust each other. Jamie trusts me. I should trust him, even with my deepest, darkest secret.’_

There was a lengthy pause before finally, she sighed.

“I want to tell you Jamie, really I do.” She admitted. “But not here, I just don’t feel...Let’s go and talk at my house, it should be easier there.”

Jamie was startled by this but agreed. “Alright, sure...”  
  
They stood up together, hands linked and began heading for Lyla’s home, Jamie wondering just what it was that was bothering his girlfriend so much.


	4. IV: Peaceful Moment

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 4**

Cassidy couldn’t deny, after everything she had just heard, on top of her current worries, she was feeling overwhelmed. This was not something she was used to feeling, even when trapped at her home with her family. She always did her best to appear laid back and make it seem like nothing bothered her. But right now things were really starting to affect her and she had to admit, it was a stressful situation that she had a difficult time coping with.

‘ _Urgh, it’s pathetic, there are people having way harder times with serious problems and I’m stressed about stupid stuff.’_ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

But she couldn’t help it; if she had to be honest, she had been anxious ever since she arrived at the shelter and her most recent talk with Sean had only exacerbated her current worries.

She shook her head.  _‘Fuck, I...I can’t stop worrying that dad is here right now, hunting me down maybe...urgh, I’m getting paranoid now. But now, with what Sean told me, about his brother...I’ve got that to worry about now too...’_

She shook her head, massaging her temples. It was by no means the worst thing in the world, she knew that, but for her it was a stressful situation, and part of the reason why she originally stuck to her rule of no commitments, normally then she wouldn’t have to worry about a boyfriend’s brother disliking her. But she couldn’t deny Daniel was right about her being a danger, especially as her father was certainly hunting her, even if he wasn’t actually here right now.

Shaking her head with heavy sigh, Cassidy entered the shelter again.  
  
“Cass?”

She turned and gave her best smile when she saw Finn approaching, dressed casually in a pair of black pants with matching sneakers and a brown tank-top.

“Hey Finn.” She greeted him, trying to sound cheerful.

Finn wasn’t fooled however. “What’s up, you look troubled?”  
  
“Urgh, dammit, you always see through me, don’t you.” She remarked. “I’ve just been worried lately...”

“Well, I’m sure you’d feel better just letting it out.” Finn remarked. “You know you can tell me.”  
  
Cassidy bit her lip and then, figuring she had nothing to lose, spoke up. “I just can’t help but worry that my dad might still be hunting me down, trying to get back at me for running away and, and...that’s worrying Sean’s brother who thinks I’m a danger and for some reason, despite everything I’ve ever said before, Sean and I...”

“You think you might actually be considering him a serious boyfriend, and wanna make this work, huh?” Finn queried.

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, something like that.”

Finn bit his lip. “Well, I can’t pretend to know what going on in your mind, or Sean’s. But you just need to try and think rationally about this...I’d say, your best bet right now, play a song on your guitar and try to clear your head, then you can look at all this fresh.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right, things have been tense lately, given what only recently happened to Sean’s friends.” Cassidy admitted. “Yeah, a little time to relax and unwind should do some good. Thanks Finn.”  
  
Finn smiled and nodded encouragingly to her before they went their separate ways.

Later Finn smiled as he approached Allison in the rec-room. The room was currently full of all the young people who were currently in the shelter.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked casually.

Allison smiled and revealed. “Well, Cassidy was playing her guitar and I thought she sounded good and everybody else seemed to be listening so I came up with this idea and suggested it to her.”  
It was then Finn saw Cassidy sitting at the head of the room, guitar at the ready, smiling and certainly looking a lot happier than she had been as she began to play, now with her full audience watching and smiling, clearly all enjoying themselves.

“Wow that’s...that’s actually pretty damn good.” Finn said. “This’ll do great for all of us, a real chance for us to have a good time and even get closer and get to know each other better too.”

Allison nodded, grinning and soon they were all settled in and listened as Cassidy played, a feeling of peace and contentment landing on them as they enjoyed their time together.


	5. V: Harrowing

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 5**

Jenn Murphy let out a slow careful breath, running her hands through her hair, she had worn it loose today, if only to use it as a curtain to hide her face whenever she felt overwhelmed. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting back the urge to shudder, an urge that had nothing to do with feeling cold, for she certainly wasn’t. She may have simply been dressed in a purple T-shirt with black leggings and black flats, but the day was pleasantly warm. No, the reason she shuddered was due to the unpleasant memories that seemed seared into her mind.

‘ _I can’t escape it, no matter what…’_ She thought forlornly. _‘I had that...horrible nightmare last night and now it’s even affecting me while I’m awake.’_

She was thinking, of course, about the kidnapping she had endured at the hands of Laura Williams, a former teacher at her school who despised her, even before she began dating Kyle Sherman, the student that Laura Williams had obsessed about to the point of stalking him. She in fact stalked them both, Kyle out of her obsessive love and Jenn out of blind hatred. She and Kyle had been prepared for a special date, one that they hoped they could enjoy to the fullest. But before she could go to meet Kyle, she had been kidnapped and put in what she could only describe as a death trap. Kyle had saved her, infuriated Laura Williams, but thankfully she had been arrested before any harm could be done, but it was still horribly close and had scarred Jenn mentally and she wasn’t sure how Kyle was taking things.

At that moment she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her comfortingly, she let out a soft breath.

“Kyle...” She whispered.

He smiled lightly. “Hey...penny for your thoughts?”  
  
She shook her head, turning to face her boyfriend, like her dressed up casually in a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and grey hi-tops.

“I just...” She said at last. “I can’t get what happened out of my head...nightmares, and even during the day, I’ll remember it, I’ll hear the sound of the gun going off and, and...”  
  
Kyle’s expression softened and he tightened his hug slightly. “Oh Jenn, I know what you mean, I’ve been, having the same issues. I keep wondering, what if I’d...been too late, or, or...What if she had managed to knock me out...”

“I keep remembering when you tried to stop the gun, I keep replaying that in my head, all the time wondering, what if you’d got shot, what if…?”

They both paused, realizing their issue and immediately they closed the gap between them, kissing, trying to help each other through their love. As they parted they both managed to smile and spent some time simply holding each other, enjoying the closeness and managing, however briefly, to forget about their troubles.

“Let’s not forget Kyle.” Jenn said at last. “There’s also...our families.”  
  
Kyle nodded. “Yeah, we gotta meet properly...maybe, next week, the weekend?”  
  
Jenn smiled and agreed, that would be best, better to do it sooner than later after all, if they weren’t busy with various things this weekend they would have done so then.

* * *

Entering the Park family’s home, Jamie looked around, it was a modest and ordinary looking home, but he couldn’t help but feel there was something a little strange about it. Meanwhile Lyla also looked around before calling out.

“Mom?”

There was no reply, Lyla seemed to relax a little at this.

Turning to him she spoke. “Okay, it’s just us, I...I feel a little easier talking about this without mom hovering over us. C’mon, sit down.”  
Following her Jamie sat down on the sofa in the living room, Lyla seated next to him, fidgeting and Jamie bit his lip. She looked stressed and he wondered if he should have asked her what was wrong after all. It seemed to be hard for her and he hated the thought of causing her any distress.

“Jamie...what I’m about to tell you, needs to stay secret, you can’t tell _anyone_ , okay.” She said at last.

Biting his lip he nodded. “O-Okay…?”  
  
Lyla sighed. “The reason I’m so worried these days, the reason my insomnia’s got worse...is because of my dad...”  
  
And with that she revealed the whole harrowing truth, the shocking nightmare of what she suffered at her father’s hands, the sexual abuse, everything.

Jamie was frozen. “Lyla, that’s...you…?”  
  
“That’s not even the worst of it.” She admitted. “I found out, just after Jenn was saved...dad’s escaped from prison, he’s out there somewhere and I don’t even know where.”  
  
“God, Lyla...” Jamie whispered.

Unable to help himself he hugged her, thankfully that seemed to be just want she needed or, at least wanted, for she quickly returned it, crying into his shoulder, yet at the same time, relieved to have gotten the burden off her chest, sharing her dark secret and the latest horrifying news with someone she could trust. But she refused, she refused to let this stop her, she knew they had plans for next weekend after all and she wasn’t about to let fear get in the way of them. She had to rise above this, no matter what.


	6. VI: Midnight Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, this chapter features a lemon scene, nothing too explicit I don't think, but just to let you know.

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 6**

Sean smiled as he approached the shelter, dressed up somewhat in black jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers.

“Hey there.” He greeted as he stopped by the steps.

Standing up from the steps, Cassidy grinned. “Hey yourself, so, ready for the date, lover boy?”

He laughed and took her hand, as was typical, the two of them were having another date, but it was far from your average date. Cassidy, like Sean was dressed casually, not typical date wear, wearing a pair of ripped denim shorts, a white tank-top and brown ankle boots.

“So, this should be fun, another chance to see the city at night?” Cassidy remarked.

Sean nodded. “Yeah well, you know...”

He didn’t say anything more, for he saw Cassidy’s smirk, the dancing gleam in her eyes, knowing he had the same expression. They both already knew what they had in mind for this date, although Sean secretly hoped that his plan would still surprise Cassidy when he revealed it. Nonetheless they soon began their date, simply spending time together, enjoying the sights, as they walked past a restaurant, neither of them hungry having already ate, Sean spotted something inside and grinned.

“I see we’re not the only ones on a date tonight.” He remarked.

Cassidy looked too and smiled, seeing Sean’s friends, Jamie and Lyla. She pondered for a moment.

As they began walking towards their first destination, Cassidy in the lead as she had an idea how to spice their date up a bit more, she finally spoke her mind.

“You know I was thinking, I’ve not really had a chance to get to know many of your friends...at the very least, those other two girls in your group of friends…?”  
  
Sean started at that but nodded. “Yeah, I...you mean Lyla and Jenn.”

“Yeah.” Cassidy replied. “Well, I was thinking, maybe we could arrange something, so the three of us could meet, you know, talk, get to know each other?”  
  
“Huh, yeah, that...that sounds good actually, I’ll talk to them about it, we’ll see if we can arrange anything.” Sean said at last, smiling.

Cassidy nodded too. “Cool, ah, here we are.”  
  
She stopped and Sean stopped next to her, quirking an eyebrow as he noted they were at the lake she had noticed once before.

“Well, don’t you remember what I said?” She teased. “Now seems like a good time, doesn’t it?”

Sean laughed. “You...what the hell, let’s do it.”  
  
And with that they both began to hurriedly strip off their clothes until Sean wore only his red boxers and Cassidy was in her matching black bra and panties. She grinned at him before slowly, teasingly, began to slip them off, Sean groaned and when he removed his boxers, Cassidy smirked at his hard on, knowing it was her nude body that had caused it.

Sean was still enraptured by the sight before him, Cassidy, naked, her bare skin was so smooth, the tattoos were incredibly and offered an interesting contrast to her paleness, her medium firm breasts held his attention, crowned with large, hardening, pink nipples and he couldn’t help but note she was shaved between her legs, before suddenly he saw her perfectly form ass, she looked over her shoulder, smirked and immediately began wading into the lake.

“C’mon Sean, hurry up.”  
  
She smirked as she eyed his naked body, slender with a decent muscle tone, his tanned skin stood out well against hers and his manhood, still erect, was impressive, she’d noted his perfect ass too and couldn’t help but enjoy herself, especially when Sean waded in after her.

“Ah jeez.” He gasped. “It’s freezing...”  
  
She laughed and soon he reached her. “It’s not that bad, now is it.”  
  
As she said this she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Sean grinned and his arms moved too, wrapping around her waist.

“No...it’s not.” He agreed.

With that they kissed deeply, before frolicking in the water together, enjoying themselves. Sean wasn’t sure how long they were in there, but soon they were out and drying off in the warm air.

“So, what should we do after this?” Cassidy asked.

Sean grinned. Now was his chance. “Funny you should ask, I have an idea.”

Cassidy listened, wondering what it could be.

* * *

Arriving stealthily, fully dressed again, into the Diaz house, Cassidy was amazed.

“I honestly can’t believe you thought of this, Sean.” She whispered.

Sean grinned. “It’ll be fine, trust me, dad and Daniel won’t hear a thing and c’mon, you’ve gotta admit, it sounds fun.”  
  
“It sure does.”  
  
With that they slipped into the bathroom and in record time had their clothes off and were in the shower which ran, the hot water hitting their bodies and the steam filled the room. They both smiled at each other before Sean claimed Cassidy’s mouth with his own, their tongues entwined as their lips meshed together. Sean’s hands soon roamed Cassidy’s body, feeling her curves and squeezing at her ass and breasts as she moaned into his mouth, also grabbing at his ass before moving, guiding him until his manhood was positioned right at her entrance.

Pulled away Sean looked her in the eye. “You’re sure...”  
  
“Yes.”

That was all Sean needed to hear and Cassidy moaned as he thrust deep inside her in one go, gently pulling out only to thrust in again, biting her lip she began rocking her hips, meeting his thrusts with her own and deepening their mutual pleasure as they began to pick up pace and rhythm. Cassidy moaned again and Sean claimed her mouth once more, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues danced and their hips moved in sync, Sean thrusting inside Cassidy again and again as the shower continued to run and add to the steamy atmosphere, the water making everything slicker and, as far as the two lovers were concerned, better.

* * *

They had no idea that their secret liaison was in fact witnessed, by none other than Daniel who peered through the crack in the door, eyes wide.

‘ _What the, Sean is, but that’s...’_ His mind raced.

Unable to even fully comprehend what he was seeing, he turned and hurried back to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed he bit his lip, thinking and wondering what he should do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean and Cassidy had moved on from simply kissing to leaving hickeys on each others necks and then, with equal moans, they held each other tightly, shuddering as they finally climaxed together. Panting breathlessly from the come down they both grinned, they said nothing, they needed no further words and soon they were dried, the shower off and, having the sense to at least move their clothes to Sean’s room, they both fell into Sean’s bed, still holding each other as they finally let sleep take them.


	7. VII: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, like the previous chapter, lemon scene ahead.

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 7**

Checking himself over once more in the mirror, Jamie grinned as he finished getting ready. He was preparing for another date with Lyla. It was, of course, a classic date, going out for a good meal at a restaurant. Still smiling at that thought, Jamie confirmed to himself that he was ready, dressed up well in black pants, a white polo, and black shoes.

_'Not too over-the-top, but still very presentable...'_ he thought to himself. _'Perfect. Well, here we go.'_

With that grin still on his face, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before heading out to his car and driving to Lyla's place, ready to start their night together.

Meanwhile, Lyla was also smiling, looking forward to the night with a high degree of anticipation. Putting on her dark blue flats, she straightened up and checked herself over. She was wearing a dark blue dress that came down to her ankles and had thin straps and it fit perfectly to her curves. She had only light make-up on her face and had pinned back her hair.

_'I-_ _I feel like...I know I can do this._ _'_ she thought, with her smile growing. _'Oh, tonight is going to be amazing, I know it.'_

Satisfied that she was ready, she left her bedroom, just in time to hear the knock at the door.

Lyla grinned and hurried to answer the door. Jamie stood there, grinning, especially once he saw her.

"Wow…" he breathed, eyes widening as he saw Lyla, particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Lyla laughed. "Thanks, you look great, too."

Jamie smiled and they kissed softly, savouring the moment. They then left the house together and got into his car before driving away. As they drove, Jamie grinned as he glanced at Lyla again.

"I meant it, you know. You look stunning. I love you." he confirmed to her.

Lyla smiled. "I know, and thank you. Really Jamie, I’ve never felt better than now, ever since we got together.”

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive. As he did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Jamie knew how much planning had gone into this, he just hoped that it would work, that it would be perfect.

They soon arrived at the restaurant that they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning, Lyla took Jamie's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Jamie smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Jamie Townley and Lyla Park."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at Lyla in a polite way and Lyla smiled back. They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." Jamie said softly. "But it feels like years."

Lyla nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

Jamie agreed and they waited until their starters were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Jamie smiled and leaned closer. Lyla did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Lyla bit her lip, pondering.

"Jamie, I was curious about something. Do you think, Jenn and Kyle are, okay…?"

Jamie knew what she meant and replied, "I...I’m not sure, I hope so, but it was pretty scary what they went through and it was recent so...”

She nodded at that, still lost in thought.

Jamie's next question didn't surprise her. "What about you, Lyla?"

She smiled lightly. "I’m okay, really. Actually, ever since I told you the truth, I’ve felt...better.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow at that, but Lyla continued.

"Really I’ve actually, I’m actually managing to sleep more at night, my insomnia’s still there but, it’s not as bad now.”

Jamie nodded, understanding what she meant. He had sort of expected it. They resumed their meal. Both of them briefly spotted Sean with his girlfriend outside and waved.

“So, that’s Cassidy huh?” Lyla queried.

Jamie nodded. “Looks like it, I guess none of us have ever really properly met her...”

Lyla nodded slowly at that, considering. Later they finished and made their way back to his car.

"So, where do you…?" Jamie began.

Lyla replied at once, smiling, hopeful. "My place. Right away."

"Yes, ma'am." Jamie replied with his own smile and he quickly drove to her home.

* * *

Returning to Lyla’s home, Jamie and Lyla both smiled, their hands linked.

“That was fun.” Lyla remarked softly.

Jamie smiled, glad she had enjoyed their dinner together.

“Thanks.” He said. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
They carefully slipped inside, Jamie a little surprised by her invitation to come, soon they made it into Lyla’s room and she paused for a moment, she analysed him carefully.

“You know I’m not some fragile doll, I don’t...” She began.

Quickly he explained. “I know, I know, I just...I didn’t mean it that way.”  
  
She sighed and shook her head. “Well, I meant what I said. Jamie, I trust you, more than anything, that’s how much I love you and I want us to take the next step...”

She kissed him, a kiss he eagerly returned before they headed to their bedroom. Their love was just as strong, if not stronger than ever. They soon fell onto the bed and when they finally pulled apart Jamie looked her up and down, still marvelling that this beautiful girl that he loved, loved him back.

“What?” She asked, noticing his look.

A little embarrassed at being caught he quickly replied. “I, sorry I just...You’re beautiful...”  
  
She blushed but grinned. “Thank you.”

He recalled everything she had told him, and realized the full weight of what he said, what it meant to her to have someone who actually cared for her so deeply, despite what had been done to her, but he meant it, with all his heart.

Still feeling hot from Jamie’s compliment and knowing he meant it, Lyla was at a loss for words. Despite his usual awkwardness, he was sweet and she loved that. She observed him, his clothes a little mussed up from their make out session.

‘ _He’s been worried about me, ever since I told him the truth, but...I’m ready now, I know it and...and it’s time.’_

As she thought this she smiled and gently urged him closer. He did so and she pulled him to her, kissing deeply, he returned the kiss and soon they were lost. At least until his hands began roaming her body and he suddenly stopped, hands just at the zip of her dress.  
  
“Lyla, are you…?” He began, uncertain.

She nodded. “I’m sure Jamie, I’m very sure...I’m ready, please...”  
  
He smiled and kissed her. “Gladly.”  
  
With that, he wasted no time unzipping and removing her dress as Lyla kicked off her flats. Jamie’s eyes widened at her underwear, while plain white, both her panties and bra were rather decorative, made with lace and offered the only coverage now to Lyla’s bare skin, yet already he could feel his body reacting and he bit back a moan as Lyla began undressing him until his grey boxers were all that stood between him and nakedness.

Lyla quickly finished job for them and soon they were both naked, Lyla grinning as she observed him.

“Wow.”  
  
Biting his lip Jamie smiled. “I...wow, Lyla, you...”  
  
He immediately reached towards her, hesitated and, when she nodded, began his exploration. She moaned softly as he cupped her chest, her breasts were small, but perfectly formed, crowned with small brown nipples that reacted to his touch immediately. He kissed her again, before trailing kissing down her neck, chest, then her breasts, he teased her nipples with his teeth, earning a moan from her. He worked his way down to her navel and then back up again. Lyla’s eyes were wide and he was sure he was the same. Both of them were overcome with passion and, apart from briefly making sure they were safe, they began.

“Ready”  
  
She nodded and, as he entered, let out a breathy sigh.

“Oh Gods...Jamie...”

A wave of euphoria overcame him as well as he began to build a slow but steady rhythm that gradually got faster until soon they were moving in sync.

Their euphoria lasted long, when they reached their peak and came together, it was like a release for both. They cried out and Lyla arched her back, Jamie held her close and they silenced each other with another kiss. Jamie and Lyla knew with certainty then, as they lay, basking in the afterglow, holding each other, that they would remember this moment and enjoy their future together.


	8. VIII: The Morning After

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 8**

The soft chirping of the birds outside the window were what woke Cassidy first, she smiled as she noted that she wasn’t in her bed at the shelter. She was in fact in Sean’s bed, the two of them naked as the day they were born, her head resting on his chest as they held each other.

“Wow, this is...” Cassidy whispered as she noted Sean was also awake now. “Last night was just...incredible.”  
  
Sean grinned. “Yeah, I know, it’s...it was incredible. I’m just glad we...”  
  
Cassidy laughed and tightened her hug. “I know exactly what you mean and I couldn’t be happier either Sean, after everything that’s happened, I’m just glad we have this chance to be together like this.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, we-” Sean began but was cut off by the last sound either of them wanted to hear.

Sean’s bedroom door opened and as they sat up, frantic, forgetting to grab the blanket which meant Cassidy’s breasts were exposed and their nude state was undeniable. It got worse, for Esteban was the one who stepped in, with Daniel right behind him.

“Sean, what-” Esteban burst out, eyes wide.

Daniel glared and spoke up. “See, I told you dad.”

Sean grimaced, realizing that Daniel must have seen them last night, and told their father in the morning.

“Daniel...”  
  
Esteban spoke sharply. “Don’t go blaming Daniel, Sean, what is the meaning of this?”  
  
“Dad, c’mon, this isn’t...”Sean stammered.

Cassidy shook her head. “Maybe I should...”

“No, I want an explanation.” Esteban insisted.

Sean sighed, there was no escaping it.

Shaking his head he spoke up.

“Dad, it’s just...Cassidy and I were out on a date, we’ve been dating for some time and we just...took the next step, it...” Sean tried to explain.

Esteban sighed. “And you never told us about this girlfriend, I had to find out from Daniel and...”  
  
“And no doubt he said some nonsense about Cassidy being dangerous.” Sean snapped.

“It’s not nonsense, I-!” Daniel protested.

“You don’t even know her Daniel!” Sean yelled.

Esteban sighed. “Okay enough! Daniel, is this true, what do you know about this girl?”

“Um, I’m right here?” Cassidy interrupted. “Can we please get dressed first.”  
  
Esteban cleared his throat. “Uh right, fine, fine...but come straight out, Daniel, you and I need to talk first.”

Daniel scowled but they both left the room and Sean groaned.

“Urgh, this is gonna suck.” He muttered.

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, but let’s just get it over with.”

Sean agreed and they quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room where Daniel sat on the sofa, biting his lip, shifting awkwardly, Esteban stood by him, shaking his head.

“Alright, so...you were dating and decided to...fraternize in this house...”  
  
“In the shower.” Daniel muttered.

Esteban continued. “Yes, thank you Daniel. Now, I’ve spoken to Daniel about this and he admits, he doesn’t actually know you that well Cassidy and I explained it wasn’t fair of him to judge you like that.”

Daniel nodded sullenly but it was clear Esteban still was not happy with the two of them having sex in the house and it was only after a lengthy lecture that Cassidy was able to slip back out of the Diaz house and head for the shelter again.

* * *

Opening her eyes, relished the fact she actually slept through the night and got a deep proper sleep for a change. Then she realized she was naked and that she wasn’t alone.

“Jamie...” She whispered before smiling, remembering. _‘Of course, last night we...’_

Her smile widened, as did the warm feeling within her. After all she had endured, the fact she managed to share that remarkable experience last night with Jamie just felt all the more special. She felt comfortable and safe in Jamie’s arms as he held her. Smiling wider she edged closer and kissed him softly.

Jamie awoke at the kiss and smiled. “Hey, morning.”  
  
“Morning. Last night was so amazing.” She replied.

“I know, I...I’m glad we...” Jamie began, becoming slightly awkward again.

Lyla kissed him again. “I know what you mean, me too.”

But of course the glorious mood had to be ruined, in this case, by the door opening and, to Lyla’s horror, her mother entering.

“Mom-”

Yu-jin practically exploded. “What is the meaning of this!?”

She glared at the Townley boy, outraged at him, being in her daughter’s bed, at them clearly not wearing anything.

“How dare you!?” She yelled. “How dare you touch my daughter-!”

Lyla quickly jumped to Jamie’s defence. “Mom please, we are both-”

“Ms. Park, I-” Jamie stammered.

“You dare…!”

“Mom, I wanted this, I was willing, we were happy...” Lyla interrupted.

Yu-jin sighed. “Oh, well...wait, sex under my roof, that’s...Okay, we need to talk now. Get dressed and come downstairs.”  
  
With that she turned and left.

Jamie and Lyla shared an awkward look.

“Well, there goes that happy feeling.” Lyla remarked.

Jamie sighed. “Let’s, let’s go then, time to face your mom’s wrath.”  
  
They both shared a rueful smile before getting dressed and leaving the room, linking hands before they went downstairs, ready for what was coming, just so long as they faced it together.


	9. Parental Issues

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 9**

Jenn smiled lightly, trying to cover her nerves, she straightened her pink sweater and dusted off her black pants, to finish her outfit she wore black platform shoes. Kyle noticed her reactions and smiled lightly. He too was somewhat dressed up in brown pants, a light blue V-neck short and simple white sneakers.

Taking her hand he spoke gently. “Hey, it’s okay...I’m nervous too, you know, this is pretty...big for us.”

She nodded. “I...yeah, yeah, you’re right. Okay, let’s do this.”

Smiling and trying to give each other strength, Kyle and Jenn approached his house first, entering and once inside, he called out.

“Mom, are you home?!”  
  
His mother’s voice floated through from the kitchen. “In here!”

Kyle nodded to Jenn and they headed towards the living room. “Can we...talk in the living room for a moment?”

“Oh, sure...is everything alright?” She replied.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” Kyle called back.

Jenn squeezed his hand and they sat down. Shortly afterwards Kyle’s mother entered, she was a short yet wide woman, only five foot two compared to him. She had the same olive green eyes and tan skin, but her hair was dark brown. She was dressed up in simple capris, a dark green T-shirt and white shoes. She started slightly upon seeing Jenn however.

“Oh, you didn’t mention we had company.” She remarked. “Hello Jenn, it’s good to see you again.”  
  
Jenn smiled. “Hello Ms. Sherman.”  
  
She shook her head. “Now please, Jenn, I’ve told you, call me Cindy.”

Jenn smiled at that, feeling a little more at ease.

Her insistence on being casual would, hopefully, make their revelation easier.

“So?” Cindy asked as she sat down. “What was you wanted to talk to me about?”

Kyle and Jenn shared a look, smiling, discreetly squeezing each other’s hands again.

“Well mom, I know you’ve probably suspected it.” He said. “But we felt it only right we tell you, that you know for sure.”

Cindy raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for him to get to the point.

Kyle figured it would be best to just say it. “Well okay. Jenn and I are dating now, we have been for a little while.”

“Oh...oh, and that woman who...is that why Jenn…?” Cindy gasped, startled.

Jenn bowed her head. “Y-yeah, she was after Kyle and jealous of me and we...but we...”

Cindy shook her head. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up those memories. I just...you’re dating now...”

Kyle and Jenn nodded, both waiting anxiously, but then Cindy smiled widely.

“Oh that’s wonderful, I’m so happy for both of you.” She said at last, warmly. She then smirked at Jenn “Now I must _insist_ you call me Cindy.”  
  
They laughed, overjoyed that things had gone so well, but they both knew the true challenge was still to come, telling Jenn’s family.

* * *

Standing before the front door of Jenn’s house, Kyle swallowed nervously as Jenn bit her lip, clearly just as nervous as him.

“I’ve told you before but yeah, dad is gonna be a nightmare...mom should be alright...Jay, I’m not sure about...” She paused and then explained. “My older brother, at the very least he’s gonna give you that old warning brothers typically give, don’t hurt me or he’ll hurt you...at worst, he might be like dad.”

Kyle sighed but nodded. “Okay, I...let’s do this, we’ll manage, together, right.”

She smiled and nodded and so they entered the house.

“Mom, dad, Jay, you guys home?” She called out.

At that moment her mother, Shelly, entered the hall. She was of average height with the same long red hair and same brown eyes as Jenn and fair skin. She was slender and dressed neatly in a navy blue skirt, black shoulder-less top and navy blue heels.

“Ah Jenn, welcome home.” She said, then paused. “Oh, you have a guest with you…?”

Jenn smiled lightly. “Yeah, this is Kyle, um...are dad and Jay home, we need to talk to you all.”

Shelly smiled warmly. “Yes, of course, Jay’s in the living room, go and sit down, your father and I will be there soon.”

With that she headed down the hall to another room. Managing a shaky smile at Kyle which he returned, Jenn led the way through to the living room where they found Jay. Kyle noted that Jenn’s brother was tall, certainly around the same height as himself, with short dark blonde hair and blue eyes, fair skinned with a strong build. He was clad in dark blue jeans with white sneakers and a green and blue plaid button up shirt.

“Jenn?”

She smiled and sat down. “Hey Jay...this is Kyle.”  
  
Kyle smiled as he sat down next to Jenn. “Hi.”

“Um, hey...what’s…?” Jay began.

“You’ll find out soon.” She told him.

Sooner than it seemed as her parents then entered the room.

Standing next to her mother was Jenn’s father, Lucas. A tall man with short dark blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Jay, a strong build and was clad in khaki pants, a white T-shirt with a brown button up shirt over it and brown loafers.

“So, Jenn, who is this boy, what is he doing here?” Lucas asked as they sat down.

Kyle bit his lip, noting the way Lucas observed him critically.

“This is Kyle Sherman.” Jenn announced. “He’s my boyfriend.”

It was as Jenn predicted, almost at once Lucas thundered.

“Boyfriend, you’re dating _him_!” He glared. “Jenn, that is unacceptable, he...”  
  
Kyle shook his head. “I’m what, not good enough, just because I don’t have money like you, I-”  
  
Lucas snapped. “You’re too dangerous, or did you think I forgot my daughter got kidnapper, because of you!”

Kyle grimaced, shifting at that, no matter where he and Jenn went, they couldn’t escape the kidnapping it seemed.

“Dad please, that woman’s been arrested, there’s not any danger from her anymore and-” Jenn tried to plead their case.

“You got hurt because of him!”

Shelly then cut in. “Now please dear, you’re being too hard on the boy. Look at them, they’re happy together, we should be happy too.”  
  
“You-” Lucas stammered. “Jay?”  
  
Jay shrugged. “So long as he doesn’t hurt, I’m happy for them. But if you do hurt my sister, Kyle Sherman, I will make you pay.”  
  
Kyle managed a tremulous smile. “Got it.”  
  
It had gone as well as expected, but it was certainly clear, there was no way Kyle could see that he would win over Jenn’s father, certainly not any time soon at any rate.


	10. X: Support

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 10**

Kyle smiled lightly as he sat on the sofa with Sean at the Diaz house. They were currently playing video games and simply having fun together, two friends hanging out. Sean bit his lip, considering for a moment as he could tell Kyle was distracted and worried by something.

“Hey, everything okay dude?” He asked concerned.

Kyle started. “Huh?”  
  
Sean sighed. “You seem kinda...down, worried about something, is there…?”  
  
“Oh, that...” Kyle replied, bowing his head. “I just...things have been kinda tough lately...Jenn and I are still struggling to get over the, her kidnapping and that...stuff. Not to mention we just visited our families a few days ago.”

Sean was even more worried now. He knew of Kyle and Jenn’s plans to visit their families and reveal their relationship.

“Ah, I take it...it didn’t go well?” He asked carefully.

Kyle shrugged. “Well, not too bad actually, it’s just...Jenn’s dad. God he is way too overprotective.”

“That bad huh?”

“He actually...blames me for, for Jenn being kidnapped and, and...” Kyle explained, shaking his head.

“Wait what, that’s...” Sean burst out. “Urgh...unreal. I didn’t realize that stuff was still bothering you guys so much and for him to-”

“Actually, that’s the problem.” Kyle admitted. “I kinda...feel he’s right. I’ve been blaming myself, if Lauren Williams wasn’t so obsessed with me, she wouldn’t have been...”  
  
Sean quickly paused their game. “What, dude...”

Kyle turned to him, looking anguished.

It was clear this had been bothering Kyle for some time and Sean shook his head.

“Sean don’t you see...If I-” Kyle began.

Sean cut across him. “Kyle, it wasn’t your fault, you can’t control that woman’s actions and what she did. If anyone is to blame it’s Lauren Williams. She is responsible for her own actions and not you. You’re a victim here, you and Jenn, don’t ever feel otherwise, you’re not to blame.”

“I...I just...it’s been hard on us Sean and...you really mean…?” Kyle replied, hesitant.

Sean nodded, smiling. “Dude, the both of you deserve so much better. Jenn’s dad had no right to treat you like that and what matters is the two of you are together and find a way to face this. We’ll help you as much as we can.”

Kyle smiled, a feeling of relief finally sinking into him. “Sean I...thanks man, I just hope Jenn and I can finally pull things together.”

Sean nodded, the two of them were about to resume their game when suddenly Sean’s phone rang, he quickly checked it.

“Oh um, just a moment, gotta take this.” He said.

Kyle smirked and nodded. “Cassidy huh, okay dude.”

Sean blushed and rolled his eyes but nodded before going to answer the phone. Smiling to himself, Sean’s words helping him finally start to feel better about his troubles, Kyle got up and headed to the kitchen to grab a soda.

After getting his soda he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hey Daniel.”

Daniel smiled lightly. “Hi Kyle, huh...where’s Sean?”  
  
Kyle replied at once. “Oh um, he-”  
  
Daniel’s expression fell. “He’s calling that girl again, isn’t he?”  
  
“Well, yeah.” Kyle replied.

He thought carefully for a moment, he knew Daniel seemed to have issues with Sean dating Cassidy. Daniel sighed and shook his head and Kyle could tell he was troubled; he decided to see if there was something he could to to help.

“Daniel, what’s wrong with Sean dating Cassidy, I mean...”  
  
Daniel shook his head. “I just...she’s clearly got some sort of trouble about her, why else was she so desperate to get to the shelter. Even if she’s not trouble, she may be _in_ trouble.”

Kyle bit his lip. “What do you know about her, Daniel?”

“Not much, but nobody is listening to me or giving me a chance to even try and figure things out.” Daniel protested. “Then there was that night I caught her and her and Sean in the shower when they, you know.”  
  
Kyle nearly choked on his soda at that point. “Wait, what?!”  
  
“I caught them, I mean, this is just, going way to fast and...I don’t know.” Daniel replied desperately.

Kyle sighed and set his soda down, thinking for a moment.

Finally he spoke up. “Daniel, I think this is all a big misunderstanding, all a mess and God knows what else. But Cassidy is a troubled woman, she’s had a tricky past and as for all this secrecy, she just is scared of telling anyone, she trusts Sean enough to tell him and he doesn’t want to tell anyone...until she’s ready for people to know.”

“Well, why didn’t he just say that?” Daniel asked sadly.

“I don’t know dude.” Kyle said. “But I think It’ll be best to calm down and hopefully something can be worked out.”  
  
Daniel nodded, but Kyle hoped he was right, he couldn’t shake a horrible feeling that despite everything, there was more trouble for him and his friends down the line.


	11. XI: Friendship

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 11**

Cassidy smiled lightly to herself as she made her way back to the shelter, even laden down with the bags of food and such she had purchased for it had been her turn to go out and buy what was needed for those at the shelter. She opted to walk regardless, enjoying going at her own pace and observing her surroundings as she did so.

‘ _It’s turned out to be a nice day too...so why do I feel even a little uneasy?’_ She wondered to herself.

It was true, despite things seeming to go so well, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right, a strange anxiety that niggled at the back of her mind and wouldn’t leave her alone.  Looking around again, to reassure herself as much as to take in the sights, she saw something which wiped all traces of enjoyment she had been feeling up to that point away. For she had spotted someone in the crowd, they were walking away, on the opposite side of the street, but she was sure of what she saw.

She shook her head. Worry clawing at her.  _‘But it couldn’t be, it couldn’t be...him, could it?’_

Shaking her head and trying to push away the uneasiness, telling herself she was just being paranoid, Cassidy quickened her pace, heading back to the shelter. But she couldn’t shake it, that man she had seen, it had to be. She was sure she had just seen her father.

* * *

She had shared her worries and received as much reassurance as she felt she could bear, as she waited, some time later, on the steps of the shelter, Finn stood nearby, smiling lightly.

“C’mon Cass, even if it is him, you’ve got all us to back you up.” He told her.

Cassidy shook her head. “I know and I do appreciate that, Finn. But you can’t all always be there...”

Finn was about to reply but stopped, Cassidy looked up and smiled, for at that moment Sean had arrived. She stood up and they both embraced and kissed.

“Hey.” She greeted him.

He smiled. “Hi...everything okay now?”  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, I was probably just imagining it, but even if it is him, you and Finn actually were thinking along the same lines, I’ve got you guys.”

“Oh, uh, cool...” Sean replied.

He looked up at Finn who smiled and waved. “Yo.”  
  
“I did introduce you two, but I don’t think you guys have ever really hung out together, got to know each other, huh?” Cassidy remarked, suddenly remembering.

Finn grinned. “True, true, so...no time like the present, huh?”

Sean laughed. “Gotta agree, so, we just gonna...hang out?”  
  
“Yeah, why not, c’mon, all three of us, give you two a chance to get to know each other better.” Cassidy confirmed with a laugh of her own.

Both young men agreed and so they began hanging out, with Cassidy relieved, her worries and fears about her father being pushed to the back of her mind, so long as she had Sean, Finn and her friends, she could face him if it came to it. She just had to remember, she wasn’t alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, hanging out at Jamie’s house, he and Kyle were simply passing the time and, upon noting Kyle’s expression, Jamie decided to ask.

“Hey, everything okay dude, you’re looking kinda...kinda down.”

Kyle smiled lightly. “Sean said the same thing...I wonder if you’ll give the same advice...It’s pretty much how the meeting with our families went...good for the most part.”  
  
Jamie nodded. “But?”  
  
“But her dad doesn’t like me and I got a feeling that’s not gonna change any time soon.” Kyle confirmed. “Then there’s the fact we want to...to take things further, to be, really intimate, but we’re both too scared. We can’t get past what happened, the kidnapping.”  
  
There was a pause while Jamie considered but then finally he sighed.

“Dude, I’m not gonna begin to pretend I know what you’re going through, because I can’t imagine. But listen, if you guys don’t find some way to overcome it...that fear is gonna end up ruling your lives...” He explained. “I know you don’t want that, Jenn surely doesn’t either. So. Don’t worry about her dad. Instead just think and ask yourself; if this is getting so bad for you guys. How are you going to overcome it...by doing something.”  
  
Kyle sighed. “But what?”

“Again, I can’t pretend I know, but just...if anyone can find a way, it’s you guys...I believe you both.” Jamie replied.

Kyle grinned. “Thanks Jamie, you’re right...So, what’s got you spooked, you look pretty worked up yourself?”  
  
Jamie started at that and then grimaced. “So yeah...Lyla and I kinda...”

“Oh no way, congratulations man. It was good for you guys, right?”

“Yeah, it was great, amazing even...but the morning after...” Jamie grimaced. “Well, her mom...”  
  
Kyle winced. “Oh, don’t tell me her mom caught you, damn...”  
  
“Hit the nail on the head Kyle, and damn is right. It was scary as hell, she went ballistic.” Jamie replied.

Kyle thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to cheer Jamie up, then it came to him.

“Hey dude, look, you’re still alive right.” He joked, before going serious again. “And you’ve not been banned from seeing her again or anything?”  
  
“No, no I’ve not...I guess that’s something.” Jamie replied, smiling.

Kyle smiled too, seeing his words had their intended effect. He was glad he and Jamie could talk and help each other out, especially at times like this.


	12. XII: Desperation

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 12**

Lyla smiled lightly to herself as she walked up the pathway towards her front door. True there had been a few bumps along the road, but she actually felt happier than ever.

‘ _Thanks to Jamie I’ve felt better than ever. Okay we were both embarrassed about mom catching us but we’ve managed to smooth things over now.’_ She reflected. _‘Things are looking good, despite the um...’_

She grimaced, knowing all too well the dangers she still faced. Her father had not yet been found since his escape from prison, but with the police on full alert and with the reassurances of her friends, she felt she could cope with those issues. She pushed those thoughts behind her now, smiling, things were looking up in her live. She was even managing to cope with her insomnia without her usual methods, in fact she was starting to sleep more nights at a time than ever before.

She grinned. _‘It’s been...a whole lot better I just can’t...I can’t remember ever feeling so good before, without being baked. Now I don’t need the weed or any of that stuff...still hate having to take those pills but...I’m actually managing it.’_

Her feeling of hope and pride lasted until she reached the front door and, before she could fish out her keys, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and her eyes widened, the colour draining from her face as she noticed the number.

She swallowed nervously, for the number on her phone was that of her dealer, from the guy she bought her drugs from. Worried about what this could be about, Lyla quickly answered the call.

“H-Hello?”  
Her dealer’s voice was a drawl. “Well, well, about time you got in touch, Lyla.”

She sighed. “Look, I’ve not bought anything off you for a month, I don’t need anything like that anymore, I-”

“Maybe, but you still owe me money.” He cut her off. “Or did you forget you’ve not paid lately...just over a thousand in case you’ve forgotten.”

Lyla swallowed again, suddenly realizing now. She sighed, leaning against the door.

“No, I...I didn’t forget okay...you think being a barista pays that well, especially only part time?” She began desperately.

Her dealer’s response showed he couldn’t care less. “Not my problem, my problem is you owe me and you’re going to pay me.”  
  
“Yeah, like I said, pay isn’t great but that doesn’t mean I can’t pay...” She insisted. “I’ve nearly got it all, I just need until the end of the week, until...until my next pay day.”  
  
“End of the week then, but this is your last chance, no more excuses. You pay me then or we’ll need some...other arrangement.” He growled.

Before she could even attempt to reply he cut off the call. Lyla put her phone away and groaned. She should’ve known things were too good to last.

Now feeling worried once more, Lyla entered her house and sighed, preparing to head to her bedroom. But then her mother’s voice rang out.

“Lyla Park!”

‘ _Urgh, shit.’_ She thought as she walked through to the kitchen.

This was the last thing she wanted in her current state. But when she entered the kitchen and saw her mother sitting there, glaring, she tensed.

“Mom...”  
  
Yu-jin Park then gestured to the table in front of her. “Care to explain this?”  
  
Lyla looked at the table and her blood ran cold. For lying there on the table was her weed, or what was left of it, and her money.

“Mom I-”  
  
“I’ve told you before about these damned drugs. I know your excuse and it doesn’t wash okay. You aren’t helping your insomnia with these foul things.” Yu-jin snapped. “And all this money...that you neglected to tell me about. You’re intending to buy more.”  
  
Lyla shook her head desperately. “No, mom, that’s not true...I...I’m off the drugs, seriously. I...Thanks to Jamie I can cope with my insomnia now. I don’t need the drugs.”

“Oh really?” Her mother replied sceptically. “Yet you still have these drugs right here.”

“I meant to get rid of them alright, I just forgot.” Lyla insisted.

Yu-jin shook her head. “I still approve of you and that boy and what you did here, under my roof. But fine…if he is truly helping you get through your insomnia issues, I can accept that and I’ll be getting rid of these myself.”

She pointed irritably at the weed as she said it. Lyla just nodded.

She wasn’t worried about the drugs anymore and at least she knew her mother actually would get rid of them and not forget.

“And as for this.” Yu-jin remarked suddenly. “I’ll be confiscating this.”

She picked up the money as she said so.

Lyla panicked at that. “What, mom, no. I need that!”

“No Lyla, this is drug money, I leave this with you, you’ll buy more, do not take me for a fool.” Her mother snapped.

“But mom, I-” Lyla insisted desperately.

It was true, she couldn’t care less about the drugs, but she needed the money, it was the money she owed her dealer and needed to pay him with, especially with the deadline now set with no chance of pushing it back.

Yu-jin stood up, picking up the drugs and money. “No Lyla, no excuses, it’s decided, I will not have you ruining your life.”  
  
With that she stalked out the kitchen, leaving Lyla standing there, panicked.

‘ _Shit, shit, shit...’_ Her mind raced. _‘ I needed that money, to pay off my dealer and that would be it...but mom wouldn’t listen and now I’m...shit, shit what am I gonna do...What is...he gonna do to me?’_

The fear clawed at her again and she knew things had just taken a sudden turn for the worse.


	13. XIII: Girl Time

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 13**

Cassidy smiled lightly as she smoothed down her camouflage pants and dark red T-shirt, a pair of white sneakers finished off her outfit as she made her way to the mall food court where she was due to meet with some people.

‘ _Leave it to Sean to find a way for me to start socializing with his friends...should make it easier for us too, especially with his brother still not quite trusting me.’_ She reflected.

So she found herself, heading to meet up with two of Sean’s friends, in fact the two female members of his group of friends and the girlfriends of his two closest friends at that. She knew who to look for, she’s seen pictures of them and even spotted one of them once, during her date with Sean.

She smirked.  _‘And besides, they’re expecting me and I’m pretty hard to miss...’_

Her thoughts trailed off as she paused, eyes narrowed and biting her lip, worried. She was looking towards the crowd at the mall, certain once again she had just seen her father.

‘ _Dad’s not a big schemer of planner girl, take it easy.’_ She chided herself. _‘If he was gonna try and get to you, he’d just jump you. You’re imagining things, jumping at shadows.’_

With that she focused again and made her way into the food court.

It wasn’t long after she entered that she heard her name being called. She turned and smiled when she saw them, Lyla Park and Jenn Murphy, both waiting for her, smiling. Jenn Murphy was dressed up nice, Cassidy noticed in whitewashed jeans and a dark blue sleeveless top over a white undershirt and was wearing her long red hair in a French braid over her left shoulder. Lyla meanwhile was a little more casual, hair loose and clad in dark blue pants with a white T-shirt and white flats. She approached and sat down, greeting them.

“Hi there, so, you guys must be Lyla and Jenn, Sean’s told me a lot about you guys.”  
  
Lyla smiled widely. “Glad to hear it. So, you’re Cassidy, nice to meet you.”  
  
Cassidy grinned. “Thanks, so um...”  
  
“Yeah, I know, it’s kinda strange.” Jenn remarked. “We’ve heard about each other, but don’t really _know_ each other...Just what we’ve been told about each other.”  
  
Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, well...there must be somewhere we can start?”  
  
Lyla thought for a moment and then shrugged. “Well, basics I guess, where are you from, and all that stuff?”

Cassidy agreed and soon the three of them began talking, Cassidy surprised at how easily she found herself talking with these other two girls, it just felt so casual and normal, almost as if they’d known each other for far longer than they actually had.

Eventually their talks turned to something unexpected however, their troubles.

“So yeah, that’s pretty much how I ended up here actually.” Cassidy said. “Had to get away from dad before he did anything crazy.”  
  
Lyla gasped. “Damn that’s...that’s horrible...”

Cassidy noted her tone. _‘Sounds like she knows a thing or too about asshole dads.’_

“Lyla?” Jenn queried worriedly.

She shook her head. “I guess, there’s no sense hiding it. I have problems with my dad too.”  
  
“He beat you?” Cassidy asked.

“No and he wasn’t racist either, he just...” Lyla replied, shuddering. “He was...sexually abusive.”  
  
Cassidy froze at that as Jenn gasped.

“Holy shit...” She whispered at last.

“Yeah well...” Lyla took a deep breath. “We got away from him, but now I’m worried, as last I heard, he’s escaped prison, but he hasn’t found us yet, which is something to be hopeful about.”

Cassidy nodded. “I guess...”  
  
She decided not to mention her worries about possibly spotting her father around, she didn’t want to make Lyla paranoid. Listening to their stories, Jenn shook her head.

Finally she sighed. “Wow...makes me ashamed of my own issues right now.”  
  
“Your own...oh, Jenn, don’t, you-” Lyla began, trying to reassure her.

Jenn cut her off. “I got kidnapped but I was saved and now Kyle and I are too afraid to get intimate...but you guys have serious problems, for me, it’s just...something petty.”  
  
“Not if it’s causing you that much hassle.” Cassidy remarked. “Listen, the best way to deal with something like that, is just to let go...be spontaneous and don’t over think it, okay.”

Jenn blinked, surprised at that, but then smiled and nodded, hopeful. Trying to move past the bleak patch that settled on their talk, the three girls continued to hang out and get to know each other better.


	14. XIV: Love Overcomes

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 14**

Kyle couldn’t help but smile as he savoured the nice day they were having. He had dressed lightly due to the sun and heat, clad in cargo shorts, a light red T-shirt and black sneakers. He was currently hanging out with Jenn at the park. They’d both been talking beforehand about the things their friends had said and the help they’d been trying to give them. He turned to smile at Jenn, a warm feeling spreading inside him as he noted his girlfriend’s attire wasn’t just about the heat, but she clearly wanted him to notice. A somewhat tight fitting pink top with a low necklace, giving a generous view of her cleavage and white short shorts showing her long legs off well, simple white flats finished the outfit and she had her hair tied up in it’s usual bun.

“I really oughta thank Lyla and Cassidy, that talk I had with them was just...” Jenn smiled. “Kyle, are you okay now, I mean, after all we’ve been through. I know I’m not scared anymore.”

Kyle grinned, putting his arm around her and letting her snuggle close. “I’m not scared either, I think we’re doing much better.”  
  
They both savoured the moment and as they did so, Kyle bit his lip.

‘ _We’ve been together for quite a while now. We’ve been wanting to...go further for some time. But...’_ Kyle thought.

He looked over at Jenn again, seeing her smile, the warm glow on her face as she looked up and smiled back.  They had wanted to go further for some time, but always felt blocked, but now, now it was getting too much and Kyle couldn’t help himself, he wanted to break through this barrier, for both of them.

So he acted, letting his instincts guide him and moved closer to Jenn, she responded, realizing what he was doing and their lips met. They kissed and it was more intense and deeper than any kiss they had shared before, it wasn’t long before they were full on making out as their kiss continued.  Finally they parted, gasping for air and Kyle managed to gasp out.

“You know...we could, go to my place...mom’s out, it’ll...just be us.”

Jenn laughed. “I’d love to, it’s...yeah...”  
  
So together they got up and began making their to Kyle’s home, still holding each other, both letting their now swelling emotions guide them.  Sure enough, when they arrived at Kyle’s home there was nobody there and they wasted no time getting up to Kyle’s bedroom. The moment the door was closed they began making out again, their lips locked as they fell onto his bed, their hands began to roam their bodies as their passion began to take over and soon they parted.

“Kyle, I...I’m ready, I want to...” Jenn gasped.

Kyle moaned. “Me, me too...”  
  
With that they soon resumed making out, and began undressing each other until down to their underwear. Kyle’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked down at Jenn’s sexy pink thong, her bare smooth creamy skin and her large breasts, encased in a sexy black lace bra.

“Jenn...” He whispered. “Wow...”

She giggled. “Like what you see huh, well...so do I...”  
  
As she said this she ran her hands, admiringly over his shoulders and chest, her gaze drifting lower, savouring his tanned skin and her eyes went wide too.

“Kyle...”  
  
Her gaze was drawn to the notable bulge in his navy blue boxers. Grinning Kyle gently drew her gaze back up to his face and claimed her mouth in a warm loving kiss once more and their passions continued to build while he worked on her bra.

Jenn gasped as she pulled back and gave him a naughty grin as her bra fell away, revealing her already hard pink nipples. She moaned as her pleasure spiked when Kyle’s hands took hold of her breasts and began to play with them, he even resumed kissing her before moving his kisses down her neck to her chest and then her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his teeth.

“Kyle!” Jenn moaned as she held him there.

Kyle gave a short, muffled, laugh, before repeating the process with the other breast before Jenn quickly got to work, sliding his boxers down and then pushing him down on the bed before slowly, teasingly, removing her thong as she turned around, giving Kyle a few of her sexy round firm ass. Soon they were making out once more, both now naked and definitely very aroused as they made their final preparations, making sure they were safe.

“You’re sure...” Kyle whispered.

Jenn replied. “Yes Kyle, I’m sure, I want you, more than anything.”

That was all Kyle needed to hear and both of them let out pleasure filled moans as their sexual ecstasy overtook them as he finally thrust inside, both of them finally reliving each other of their virginity. With that they were consumed and finally overcame the final barrier to their relationship finally progressing and as Jenn rolled her hips up to meet Kyle’s thrusts their sheer love overcame them, they had finally taken the next step.


	15. XV: Mending Tactics

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 15**

Kyle yawned as he felt himself waking up and then paused, a little confused as he felt the blankets against his bare flesh.

‘ _Huh wha...I’m, naked...that’s odd, I never sleep naked.’_ He noted.

Blinking his eyes open he realized he wasn’t alone, the warm naked body of Jenn Murphy curled up and pressed against him and then he remembered last night and grinned.

‘ _That’s right, Jenn and I, we finally reached the next step.’_ He recalled. _‘Last night was...’_

Kyle didn’t finish the thought, he didn’t need to for at that moment he felt Jenn’s hand running across his bare chest as she spoke up.

“Kyle, last night was just so...amazing.” She said quietly.

He laughed softly. “I know, it was incredible, for both of us.”

He took her hand in his free one, his other wrapped around her and holding her shoulder. Moving closer, smiling warmly they kissed, once again enjoying the feeling of their lips against each others, their bodies pressing together. Parting with a laugh Kyle remarked.

“I really wish we could...you know, again.” He remarked. “But, we need to get dressed and act like nothing happened, before mom gets home.”  
  
Jenn agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. Shame.”  
  
Laughing again they got out of bed and began getting dressed, both overjoyed that they were now fully recovered and their love fully realized.

* * *

Cassidy quirked an eyebrow, unsure if she had heard right.

“Sean, are you...serious?”

Sean nodded. “I know it’s a little strange and sudden, but I think it’ll work.”  
  
Cassidy sighed. “I just, don’t know, Daniel still seems to distrust me and...”  
  
“I know, it’ll be awkward too, but I’m sure if you and he just meet and spend time together and talk, maybe he’ll see and things will have a chance of getting better.” Sean pleaded.

There was silence for a moment, then, finally, Cassidy smiled.

She shrugged. “Well, you’re right. What do we have to lose, sure...just let me know when.”

Sean agreed, relieved, now he just had to convince Daniel.

* * *

So it was he later found himself at home, talking to his brother, trying to explain things to him.

“Sean, I...” Daniel hesitated. “I don’t know...”  
  
He still didn’t quite trust his brother’s girlfriend, but to Sean’s relief, he wasn’t quite so openly hostile anymore.

Sean did his best to explain. “All I’m asking Daniel is you meet up with Cassidy and the two of you spend some time talking and hopefully you guys can finally reach an understanding.”  
  
Daniel did not reply at first, biting his lip and Sean gently pushed further.

“I just want us to try Daniel, I’m hoping we can finally put a stop to all this fighting and these problems...”

Daniel sighed. “I know Sean, I know...I hate it too. Alright, I’ll meet with her, I’ll meet with Cassidy and everything should go fine, right?”  
  
Sean nodded, he was certainly hopeful.

* * *

Jamie paused, worried, as he approached Lyla; he noticed she looked frantic, worried, as she looked down at her phone at least twice as he approached.

“Lyla?”  
  
She jumped but smiled as she faced him. “Oh, hey Jamie.”

He shifted and, unable to hide his worry, asked. “Are you okay, you look worried.”

“I...” She suddenly became edgy, looking around. “I can’t...please don’t ask me about this, I can’t say anything...”

She was startled when suddenly, cutting her off, Jamie pulled her into a tight hug.

“Lyla, please...I just wanna help you.” He said quickly.

Trying hard not to break down, Lyla hugged her boyfriend. “I know, thank you for that. Really...I just can’t say anything, I just, don’t want you to end up in any sort of trouble too.”  
  
“All the same, I still wanna help you, to at least be here for you, even if I don’t understand what’s going on.” Jamie replied.

Lyla closed her eyes, letting her tears fall and savouring his comfort, glad that despite everything Jamie was still willing to be there for her, feeling his love for her, stronger than ever.


	16. XVI: Sudden Turn

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 16**

Heading to the agreed upon location, Cassidy prepared herself, dusting off her denim shorts and black tank-top, a pair of black sneakers finishing the outfit she considered what lay ahead.

‘ _So this is it huh, about to go and meet Sean’s brother, a nine year old boy who had such a weird aversion to me...’_ She reflected. _‘Yet not while he still doesn’t trust me, he’s calmed down and we’re going to talk, to try and get over this.’_

She entered the room, preparing herself. She had faith in Sean’s idea and besides, Daniel had agreed to the meeting so that boded well surely. She was just so tired of all the fighting between Sean and his brother and tired of her and Sean having to sneak around, rather than just be open and happy with their relationship. So hopefully this talk would help resolve those issues and make that possible.

“Hey, you made it.” Daniel greeted her, wary but not unfriendly at least.

He sat waiting, fidgeting with his cargo shorts and dark blue T-shirt while he occasionally scuffed the ground with the toes of his white sneakers.

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, so um, guess we should begin.”

Daniel nodded too and Cassidy sat down in the opposite chair.

There was a very brief pause and then Daniel immediately began to speak.

“Okay, um, listen I...I don’t actually have anything against you, I don’t _really_ dislike you.” He explained. “I just, I’ve been so worried about Sean and I guess that made me, overreact.”

Cassidy sighed. “I’ll be honest, I kinda guessed that. But what I never understood was, why?”  
  
Daniel looked away, quiet for a moment, as if searching for the right words, finally he spoke again.

“When we first met, you were looking for that shelter, all I knew about it was that people there had problems they were trying to get away from, dangerous stuff...” He bit his lip but then continued. “I was worried because I believed you were the same, that you were into something dangerous at your home and were trying to get away. But that whatever it was, it would still follow you around and cause danger for those around you...”  
  
“And that I wouldn’t do anything about it?”

“Y-yeah...sorry.” Daniel confirmed, bowing his head.

Cassidy merely smiled however. “I don’t blame you for thinking that part, I know I don’t look like the most responsible person in the world.”

“Um yeah...Anyway, I was always afraid something bad would happen to Sean when he was with you...or to me and dad...” Daniel continued. “Not only that, I...I...”  
  
It was clear, whatever he was about to say, he was ashamed of it.

Finally, with a shaky breath he admitted it. “I felt jealous, because Sean was spending more and more time with you, I saw him less and less and...”

“He’s your brother, it’s natural.” Cassidy replied.

She too pondered what she was going to say next, especially as she began to finally understand what Daniel was getting at.

Finally, managing to piece it all together, with newfound clarity, Cassidy settled back in her chair.

“Okay Daniel, you’ve been honest with me, now it’s my turn.” She said. “Regarding your worries about danger, I won’t lie, there is danger. My family’s not exactly the best, in fact, it’s partly why I’m wanting you and Sean to make up. You guys fighting is just, hard...especially when the two of you and your dad are such a brilliant family together.”  
  
Daniel cocked his head, taking this all in. “Oh, um...what exactly do you…?”  
  
“My family just...my mom doesn’t care about me, my dad and brother are racist bigots who think they’re better than everybody else...You can probably guess I didn’t exactly fit in.” She continued her story, Daniel nodding at the last part. “Yeah well, at one point it got pretty bad, I dated a guy, he was...African-American, dad went wild and beat him up, my brother threatened to kill me if I disgraced the family like that again...”

“And now you’re dating Sean...” Daniel realized, biting his lip.

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, dad would be so pissed if he knew...and he might already. See I’ve been worried that he’s followed me here, the past couple of weeks or so, I kept thinking I saw him in crowds. But one thing I can reassure you of Daniel, if he does try anything. I’m not gonna just leave it for someone else to clean up.”  
  
Daniel smiled a little at that, feeling a little more relaxed.

Seeing this Cassidy smiled too, glad to see things were getting better, her hopes began to build even more.

“Yeah, now...about this jealousy thing...”

Daniel nodded slowly. “Y-yeah, um...”

But before they could say anything else the door suddenly burst open.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, bitch.”  
  
They both leapt up, froze as they observed the figure blocking the doorway. It was a man, tall with short brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt and black boots. Both felt their fear spike when they saw the gun in his hand, and knew right away he was here to take them prisoner. But Cassidy’s fear spiked even more when she realized.

It was her father.


	17. XVII: Hostage

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 17**

Cassidy grimaced, looking over at Daniel, they had both stood up, hands raised as her father advanced further into the room.

“You are going to pay for running away bitch, you think you can just walk away from me.” He spat. “You dare to disgrace us with your behaviour and now I find you hanging out with these goddamn greasers and even fucking one of them.”

Cassidy carefully took a step forwards. “Dad, don’t, you...”  
  
But he simply levelled the gun at her. “Enough, you’re going to pay for this, I won’t let you disgrace us any further. But first...”  
  
To her shock he kicked the door closed and, still aiming the gun at them, locked it before suddenly throwing a bundle of ropes at Cassidy’s feet.

“You’re tying that grease ball brat up, then I’ll deal with you.” He snapped.

Daniel reacted at once. “What the, no-!”  
  
But he was stopped by the gun being pointed right at him, Cassidy hissed and shook her head.

“Dad just, calm down, stop this, I-” Cassidy tried to defend Daniel.

But her father was undeterred. “Enough, tie the brat up.”  
  
Cassidy bit her lip before picking the ropes up and turning to Daniel.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Just do what he says, or it’ll get worse.”

Daniel nodded. “What, what is gonna…?”  
  
“I don’t know.” She replied honestly.

Trying not to tremble, Daniel did as he was told and turned around, crossing his hands behind his back.

All too aware of the gun trained on them, Cassidy got to work and began tying Daniel’s wrists, tightly. Daniel winced but gave no other indication that it hurt.

“Keep going.” Her father growled.

Barely suppressing a growl, Cassidy took more ropes and began securing Daniel’s arms to his side, pinning them in place as the ropes wrapped around his torso. She was then made to force Daniel to sit down as she began to bind his legs.

Daniel suppressed a groan, in fear of the gun. _‘_ _Urgh, is he gonna tie both of us up, we’re both wearing shorts...those ropes are gonna cut our legs for sure.’_

But he was unable to make any comment, in case that set off Cassidy’s father. As she tied his legs, securing his ankles and then just below his knees, Daniel realized he was partially right.

‘ _There was danger involved, but not her...her father is the dangerous one and now he’s...ugh and Cassidy can’t do anything because of that gun.’_ His mind raced.

Finally, having secured Daniel’s legs,  Cassidy moved him down to the floor, making him kneel down. She stepped back when suddenly, her father acted and grabbed her, Cassidy yelped and Daniel watched in dismay as he began tying her up too, in the exact same way as Daniel had been tied.

Daniel couldn’t believe the situation they were stuck in, he and Cassidy were being made helpless by this drunken madman, she certainly hadn’t been kidding about her father being like that. He fought not to shudder in fear as he finished cinching the ropes around her legs, just below her knees.  Just as Cassidy’s father forced the girl onto her knees next to Daniel, he spotted someone, just outside the room.

He took the chance. “HELP, HELP, HE’S-!”  
  
He cried out as Cassidy’s father responded to his screams by pistol whipping him. But the damage was done, the figure had seen what was happening and Cassidy took up the cry.

“HE’S GOT A GUN, WE-MRUGH!!”

She was cut off when he suddenly forced a knotted length of cloth between her teeth and tied it off behind her head, gagging her. Daniel was forced back onto his knees and gagged in the same way. They both now found themselves staring down the barrel of the gun.

“You stupid idiots, you shouldn’t have done that.” He growled. “Now you’ve made things worse for both of you.”  
  
His original plan was now shot to pieces, he was simply planning to take his daughter back and leave the boy tied up, gagged and blindfolded to be found later. But now they had been seen and they could hear it, the approaching police sirens, this had instead turned into a tense hostage situation.

* * *

At home, Sean smiled lightly as he sat with Jamie, Lyla, Kyle and Jenn, all of them talking.

“So, you think this’ll work?” Jamie asked.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure, they just need to talk, to get past this and then, things should get better.

Jenn smiled. “Things got better for me and Kyle, and we had to deal with a kidnapping, so...”  
  
They all laughed softly at that, but then suddenly, a knock at the door distracted them. Confused Sean approached and answered it, startled to see a police officer.

“Sean Diaz?” The officer queried.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, is something wrong?”  
  
The officer replied with a question. “ Is your father home?”

“Um, no, he’s out just now, what’s going on?”

“It’s about your brother and girlfriend, Mr. Diaz.” The officer revealed. “They’re in danger.”  
  
“What?!” Sean gasped.

He didn’t need to hear any more and seeing his panic, Jenn, Kyle, Jamie and Lyla immediately rushed to help him as they hurried to follow the police officer to try and get to where Daniel and Cassidy were quickly. It was clear to them now that something had gone horribly wrong.


	18. XVIII: Desperate Actions

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 18**

Cassidy growled through her gag, struggling against her bonds, glaring up at her father.

“You stupid idiots.” He snarled, looking from her to Daniel. “You shouldn’t have done that, it’s your fault we’re trapped like this.”

“Mmm.” Cassidy grunted. _‘Oh sure, like you breaking in here and tying us up didn’t have anything to do with it.’_

They were still trapped, her father growing more agitated as he paced, his gaze moving from them to the locked door. He kept his gun trained on them at all times however, meanwhile they could hear the police on the other side of the door and Cassidy knew it was a stand off, a hostage situation and certainly not something she ever expected to be part of in any capacity.

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck...’_ She thought desperately. _‘What do I do, gotta do something, can’t just...not with Daniel stuck here, in danger, gotta try to...’_

Grimacing she tugged on her bonds again, she knew this wouldn’t end well, her father was hardly the most reasonable and the police attempting to negotiate were not going to be successful, she was certain of that.

“There’s nowhere to go, nothing’s happened yet, this doesn’t have to get any worse.” She heard one of the officers calling through the door. “Release the hostages and everything will be alright.”

But naturally her father was having none of it. “Fuck you, you have no business stopping me, my daughter is coming with me and-”

“You need to calm down, this won’t get you anything!”  
  
Cassidy shook her head, this looked set to carry on for quite some time, luckily it meant she had more time to act, since she had already managed to slip her hands free of their bonds. She stealthily began working on her ankle bonds next, glad that all the ropes were hidden from view due to their kneeling position.

But then, things took a sudden, worrying turn when they heard rushing footsteps outside and sounds of a struggle, yelling. Someone had come running up and that someone soon became clear.

“Let me go, I need to...Cassidy, Daniel!”

It was Sean.

Daniel immediately reacted to that. “MMMM!”  
  
But then Cassidy’s father turned sharply and struck him with the gun. “Shut it, brat!”

Daniel fell back, moaning into his gag as he tried awkwardly to get back upright again. Sean was here, from the sounds it so were some of the others. But things were still clearly tense and not working. He looked up as Cassidy’s father turned to face the door fully and began yelling again.

“Listen, I’m fed up with this nonsense, all of you just piss off, I don’t care what you think, Lucy and I are fucking leaving and you can-”  
  
Whatever else he said, and whatever the police were saying, Daniel didn’t hear. For he had been distracted. He looked worriedly over at Cassidy for a moment and was surprised when she met his gaze, and then winked. Then she showed him her hands were free, before putting them behind her back again. Daniel’s heart raced, he realized now, Cassidy had somehow freed herself and was just playing along, she was stalling for time, likely waiting for a chance to act. He just hoped whatever she had planned would work, especially as her father was getting more and more agitated.

* * *

Standing outside, watching as the police tried to negotiate, Sean grew even more anxious than before.

“Sean...they’re doing all they can.” Lyla tried to reassure him.

“But, Daniel and Cassidy, they both...” He blurted out.

“He has a gun Sean.” Jenn remarked. “They need to try and calm this down, defuse the situation before someone gets hurt.”

Kyle nodded. “They’re right, getting worked isn’t going to help, I understand you’re anxious, worried, but you need to think clearly.”  
  
“I just...wish there was something I could do, I...” Sean began but then stopped as Esteban arrived. “Dad...it...”  
  
Esteban quickly hugged his eldest son. “They already told me, we’ll get through this Sean, just, hold on.”  
  
“R-right.”  
  
Jamie bit his lip as he listened it. “I hope they know what they’re doing. It sounds like no matter what they say this guy is getting more and more crazy.”  
  
They all turned their attention back to the hostage situation, worried Jamie might be right, for it certainly sounded like Cassidy’s father was becoming more and more unhinged.

“I mean it, you back the fuck off and let me and Lucy walk out of here, otherwise I’ll kill everyone!” He yelled. “I don’t give a fuck, no one is stopping me from taking my daughter back where she belongs, I won’t have her disgracing us anymore, she needs to learn, she-”  
  
The negotiator continued. “This is not helping you, or anyone, you need to calm down.”  
  
But his words were simply falling on deaf ears, that much was clear.

* * *

Cassidy couldn’t take it anymore, she could see it written on her father’s face, he was losing it, getting more and more agitated and this attempt to calm him down was only making him worse. She knew he was going to do something drastic and she had to act. She was just glad she had freed herself from the ropes, but what good would it do if she couldn’t act fast enough. So she had to take the chance now.

Her father ranted again. “This is your last warning, fucking leave now, or I’ll start shooting, I mean it...the brat will die first if you don’t back the fuck off!”  
  
Cassidy had used this distracted to remove her gag, she needed everything available to her to act, she knew that much. But hearing that nearly gave the game away when she nearly gasped.

‘ _Daniel.’_

The boy froze, eyes wide with terror as her father turned, the gun pointed right at Daniel, he then pulled the trigger.

“NO!”  
  
Cassidy’s world exploded in agony as she leapt in the way, taking the bullet meant for Daniel. Her father froze, eyes wide at what had just happened and then the door burst open, there was shouting, Cassidy struggling to focus, to keep breathing, her abdomen was on fire, she could just barely make out her father being arrested, Daniel being freed. Then she saw Sean, kneeling beside her.

“Cass!”

She groaned and finally got the words out. “I...I...”  
  
But then everything faded and her world went black.


	19. XIX: Recovery

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 19**

It was like waking up from a deep sleep, Cassidy wasn’t sure exactly which of her sense returned to her first, but she slowly found herself surfacing from the blackness, she could hardly feel anything but a numbness and it took some conscious effort to finally open her eyes and take in her surroundings.

‘ _Urgh, too bright...far too white, uh...hospital, must be a hospital, but then, that means...’_ Her mind sluggishly began to comprehend.

She realized she was indeed in a hospital, lying in a bed and, with feeling returning to her now, she felt the tight clutch of bandages around her abdomen and it call came back with remarkable clarity.  Her father, the gun, his attempt to kill Daniel, her instinctual action, not caring what happened to her, but desperate to protect Daniel, then the pain, Sean kneeling next to her.

‘ _Sean...’_

She looked around and heard someone react to the movement. Sure enough it was Sean, seated by her bed, looking distinctly careworn, but his face brightened when their eyes met.

“Cass, you...oh thank God...we were so...” He stammered.

She smiled. “Hey...I’m alright, um, you said...we?”  
  
Sean’s smile widened. “I’m not the only one here, just a sec.”  
  
With that he got up and approached the door, opening it and leaning out, saying something.

She grinned too upon seeing everything coming into the room, Finn, Allison, Daniel, Esteban, even Sean’s friends, Jamie and Kyle, as well as Lyla and Jenn.

“The rest of the guys couldn’t all be here, but they send their regards all the same.” Sean said with a slight laugh.

Cassidy smiled at that; she had to admit, there was a lot to process right now, for her and Sean, but for now, the joy of waking up, their joy at her waking up, that was front and foremost in all their minds.

“You. You saved me.” Daniel blurted out. “I...thank you.”

“It’s, it’s no trouble Daniel. I wasn’t gonna let dad shoot you...Is he…?” She began, before wondering.

Daniel grinned. “He’s in jail now, but we thought you...I, I’m so sorry, to both of you.”  
  
He looked over at Sean as he said that part.

“As am I...for misjudging you.” Esteban added. “I think we’re all very happy for you both now.”  
  
The others all nodded and Cassidy and Sean both shared another smile at that, Daniel had finally made amends with them and now he and Esteban, and everyone else it seemed, both accepted them. This news certainly filled everyone with relief as it meant that at least one of their problems, certainly a very prominent one, had been dealt with and they could look forwards. Now Cassidy just hoped she’d recover quickly, so she could get out of this hospital.


	20. XX: Epilogue

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 20**

Cassidy bit her lip as she stood before the mirror, she was fully dressed, in her hospital room, about to check out. She had finally been given a clean bill of health, but despite this, the relief of her finally waking up had given way to the crushing reality of what she had endured, what had nearly happened. As she stood before the mirror, she held her T-shirt up, looking at her stomach, at the scar left from where she had been shot.

Just looking at it made fear consume her. _‘God what...to think I was, that close to death. I nearly died, I could have...now every time I see that scar, I’ll remember, and, and...’_

The door opened, she looked up and grimaced, for it was Sean who entered and when he saw her, saw the scar, he too stopped. He tried not to show it, but Cassidy could easily see the fear in his eyes, she knew he was recalling the moment she had been shot too.

‘ _What is he thinking, that fear, I see it...Does he worry about what could have happened, are we…?’_

It was clear neither of them could sufficiently find the will to talk about their fears, despite the fact they were beginning to gather around them like a dark cloud. So, in silence, they left the hospital together, both actually wondering the same thing.

What next?


End file.
